


Tubby

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain, belly play, chubby Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short drabble





	Tubby

Jim smiled contently as he cuddled up against Sebastian’s side, the sniper’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. He rested his head against Sebastian’s chest, listening to his heart beat under his ribs. He looked up at Sebastian, who was smiling down at him, eyes full of love.

 

“Looks like someone’s putting on some weight, tubby.” Sebastian chuckled, pinching at Jim’s belly. Jim rolled his eyes and frowned, swatting away Sebastian’s hand as he cuddled up closer to the assassin. He huffed, and poked at Sebastian’s stomach, where a tiny lip of fat was appearing, he smirked.

 

“Looks like i’m not the only one, tiger. You letting yourself go?” He teased, and Sebastian chuckled, rolling over to face Jim. He pressed a kiss to Jim’s nose and forehead, smiling at him.

 

“I love you, kitten.”

 

“I love you too, Basher.”


End file.
